It's Just A Dare
by Becca Korklan
Summary: Carlos and Logan play Truth or Dare, and things get out of hand when James joins.


**Note:**_ Hey guys, this story is Jagan fluffiness pretty much all the way through. Um, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Carlos yelled from his and Kendall's shared room. Logan rolled his eyes, and tried to ignore him so that he could get the rest of his homework done. Carlos's footsteps were heard and they became louder and louder until Logan felt a tap on his shoulder. "Did you hear me?" Carlos asked, titling his head and giving an innocent grin.<p>

"Yeah, but I have to get my homework done." Logan said, sighing before writing again.

"Well," Carlos began, slamming Logan's book shut. "You're taking a break." Carlos finished, earning a _what-the-hell _look from Logan. Carlos ignored that look, before grabbing Logan's arm and dragging him from the counter to the orange couch. "Okay. We're gonna play a game." Carlos smiled, sitting down and pulling Logan down with him.

"So, you don't want me to do homework. You want me to play a game with you. Is that right?" Logan asked, aggravated. Carlos nodded quickly. "And why does Kendall deal with you?" Carlos pouted at that.

"Because he loves me, okay? Anyways, we're gonna play this game okay? Okay. It's kinda like truth or dare, except you spin a bottle and whoever the bottle lands on, they get to dare someone." Carlos grinned from ear to ear. Logan just rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow when Carlos grabbed an empty root beer bottle from under a pillow. He set it down on the ground, hopping off the couch. Logan sighed, sitting on the floor as well. Carlos spun the bottle and it landed on Logan.

"Truth or dare?" Logan asked nonchalantly. Carlos ignored that.

"Dare!" Carlos shouted, throwing a fist in the air.

"I dare you to leave me alone while I do my homework." Logan said, attempting to get up, but being held down by Carlos.

"Doesn't count, Loges." Carlos smiled smugly, gesturing that Logan dare him again.

"Okay, um... I dare you to... uh..." Just then a voice was heard from behind Logan. _Right behind Logan. _

"You guys playing spin the bottle or somethin'?" James's voice teased. Logan groaned, but inside he was screaming. Being that close to James was overwhelming.

"Nope, we're playing truth or dare _with _a bottle." Carlos replied, giggling.

"Mind if I join for a little?" James asked, already taking a seat next to Logan.

"Okay, Carlos. I dare you to... walk up to Kendall and slap him. And don't tell him why until after the game." Logan said, beginning to have fun with this.

"What?" Carlos frowned. Then he sighed. "But he's asleep!" Carlos said, trying to get out of this.

"Well, then wake him up with the slap. Oh and say, 'How could you cheat on me? I thought you loved me!' Then leave." Logan said, chuckling.

"But I j-" James cut Carlos off.

"Rules are rules Carlitos." James said, laughing. A 'fine' was mumbled and Carlos got up, dragging himself into the room. Seconds later, Carlos was screaming at Kendall.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos? What the hell?" Kendall's confused voice came out of the room. Then Carlos ran out, being chased by Kendall, who was holding his face.

"Hey, Kendall." James said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Logan giggled silently, turning away from Kendall to do so.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked, and then noticed the bottle. "Oh, you guys are playing that game Carlos made up. Wait, Carlos, you were dared to slap and then yell at me?" Carlos slowly nodded, earning groans from James and Logan. Kendall smiled, walked over to Carlos, and pulled him in for a long kiss. Logan and James made gagging noises in the background, but they were kidding of course. They supported their friends one-hundred percent.

Kendall pulled away. He patted the Latino's head, told him to have fun, and went back to his room. Carlos glared at Logan, and then sat down in his original seat. James spun the bottle and it landed on Carlos, who grinned wickedly. Logan gulped.

"Logan, I dare you to..." Just then, Mrs. Knight's voice was heard from her bedroom.

"James! Come here please!" She called. James shot up, and then looked down at the two boys.

"Tell me what happens!" He said excitedly, running to Ms. Knight's room. Logan turned to watch him run away, biting down on his bottom lip as he literally stared a James's ass. Carlos took notice in this, giving an evil smile.

"Logan. I dare you to kiss James, doesn't matter where, whenever he says 'I' or mentions his hair until... tomorrow." Carlos said, laughing at the look Logan was giving him.

"Ah good one Carlos, for a second there I thought you were... YOU'RE SERIOUS?" Logan screamed, a little louder than he should have. Carlos smirked and nodded. Just then, James came back. He sat down next to Logan, who was blushing like crazy.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" James asked, looking between the other boys. Carlos looked at Logan, then at James. Logan knew that James had just said 'I'. Logan sighed.

"Uh, well... I gotta do some stuff." Logan got up. Then he bent down right next to James's face, leaning down and kissing his shoulder for a brief moment, then running out of the apartment. Carlos was cracking up, and James looked confused. Logan blushed and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>A little later, James was playing a round of Halo with Carlos.<p>

"Hey so... uh... what got in to Logan?" James asked out of the blue. Carlos's eyes widened.

"Um... well I don't know. He was probably doing too much homework." Carlos replied, making a silent promise that he would _not _tell James about the dare.

"Probably." Hey uh, why do you think he kissed my shoulder? That was a little... different." James wondered.

"Um, probably because he's stupid." Carlos replied bluntly. James frowned, and then laughed.

"Yeah probably." Just then Logan walked in, eyes widening when he spotted James and Carlos on the orange couch.

Logan attempted to shut the door silently, but really, it was no use. James turned and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked Logan.

"Um, nothing really. Just doin' my thing. Bleep blop bloop." Logan hastily replied.

"Hey uh, do you wanna play Halo with Carlos and me?" Logan let out a sigh of relief, and then thought to himself before answering.

"Nah, I gotta do some homework." Logan said, trying to make a run for his and James's shared room.

"Why? Dude I think that homework is frying your brain. For your safety, I advise you to fry it in a different way." James stated, turning back to the TV. Carlos turned to Logan and mouthed the word 'two'. Logan rolled his eyes, walking up to James and kissing his head lightly.

"Dude, what was that for?" James asked, panicked.

"Uh, I wanted to see... um... if you were using that shampoo I got you for your birthday. And you are!" Logan replied, leaning down to gently kiss his head again. "Mmm, smells so good." Logan said enthusiastically.

"Dude! Watch it! It takes _forever _to get my hair like this!" James said, running a hand through his brunette locks. Logan sighed, as Carlos put up one finger.

"S-sorry." Logan said, quickly leaning down and pecking James's cheek.

"Dude!" James said, swiping a hand over his face.

"Sorry again, I was... uh... trying to uh, grab the... pillow and I guess I accidently brushed against you." Logan leaned down and grabbed the pillow, trying to run to his room again.

"Uh... it's cool... I guess." James responded, scratching the top of his head. Logan stopped in mid step.

"Dammit!" He silently yelled, turning back, stomping over to James and kissing his other cheek. Then he ran away.

"That was... odd." James said, blinking and holding the spot that Logan kissed. Carlos was cracking up. "What?" That put Carlos to a stop.

"Uh... it was just random a-and you know h-how I always laugh at random things..." Carlos said. _Oh yeah, totally unobvious. _James blinked, realizing that he was still holding his cheek. He quickly removed his hand, and then felt his Xbox controller vibrate. _Carlos just killed him. _

"Dude! I was distracted!" James protested, and all Carlos did was shrug. "Oh it's on."

* * *

><p>Logan dropped on his bed, face first. He just wanted to lie there, until tomorrow, but sadly, lunch was almost ready. Before he knew it, he was being called. He pushed himself up and dragged himself out of the room. He sat down, right next to James, sadly. Carlos smiled and waved at Logan. When no one was looking, Logan stuck his middle at Carlos, and then glared at him. Carlos just giggled, mouthing the words 'pay back'.<p>

"So uh, James, what have you been up to today?" Carlos asked, a smug grin plastered onto his face.

"Oh well... me and Camille tried out for a play and didn't get the part. The Jennifer's rejected me again, and uh... we were playing Halo. That's about it." James said, shrugging.

"Oh really?" Uh, well... I could have beaten you easily in Halo if I wanted to." Carlos stated, shoving his sandwich into his mouth.

"No you couldn't have. I totally creamed you." James smirked. Logan gave a face palm.

"Hey, James." Logan said, earning the pretty boy's attention. "I have a secret." He continued, with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Oh okay." James replied with a smile on his face. Logan leaned really _really _close to James's ear, putting a hand in front of his mouth. Then his lips gently brushed against the other boy's ear, before he whispered,

"Carlos is an idiot." James let out a laugh.

"Since when is that a secret?" Logan chuckled.

"Oh yeah, forgot the whole world knew that Carlos was a moron. My bad." Carlos pouted. When James looked down at his sandwich, Logan lifted one finger and smiled. Carlos crossed his arms. _He wanted to actually see Logan kiss James. _Kendall blinked, looking from Carlos to James to Logan, then back to Carlos. He tapped on his shoulder.

"What's up with you guys?" He asked, confused.

"Uh... Logan was eating a pickle, you see, an-" Carlos began, only to be cut off by Kendall.

"Never mind." _Phew. _Carlos let out a silent sigh of relief, before eating the rest of his sandwich. Logan rolled his eyes. James blinked.

"You were eating a pickle and that's why you're acting weird?" James questioned, causing the smart boy to jump.

"Um... well I didn't know I was acting weird. How so?" Logan gave an innocent look, and James raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, never mind." James gave a warm smile, and then looked at his food. Carlos couldn't help but giggle at this. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at all of his friends.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Logan bolted into his room. Letting out a sigh of relief, he fell onto his bed. <em>That wasn't so bad. <em>He thought to himself. Then the door opened, and James came in. He tossed his covers off his bed, and then went to his dresser.

"Hey, Logan? Have you seen my sunglasses?" He looked around the room, before his eyes landed on Logan, staring up at him.

"Did you leave them at the pool again?" Logan cautiously asked.

"I don't think so, but I might have." James scratched his head, looking under his bed. When he got up, Logan was behind him. "What?" James questioned, confused.

"You want to know why I've been acting weird, right?" Logan asked, frowning a bit. James was quick to nod. _Technically, Carlos didn't say I had to keep this a secret. _

"Well, Carlos dared me to kiss you every time you said 'I' or mentioned your hair." James blinked.

"Oh. Well… didn't I just say 'I' twice? Oh wait, that makes it four times, right?" James asked with a smirk. Logan tilted his head. _Was James flirting with him?_

"Well, yeah…" Logan said, scratching his head.

"Well then. You should kiss me four times…" James said. Logan's eyes widened when he was pulled into the pretty boy's chest. Logan shrugged, leaning in to kiss his cheek, then his nose, then his other cheek. James huffed.

"That leaves one more place." James said, before pulling Logan into a kiss. It was a sweet kiss that lasted for quite some time. James tongue brushed against Logan's bottom lip, earning a small moan from the smart boy. James pulled away, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Let me give you a new dare. If I say 'my', then you have to do whatever I say." James said, pulling Logan close, so that he could whisper something into his ear. "Go lay down on _my _bed."

* * *

><p><em>Sequel?<em>

_Review and let me know ;)_


End file.
